Teaching a Young King New Tricks
by classyblue
Summary: Hephaestion showers Alexander with something new. Will Alexander like it?


Teaching a Young King New Tricks

"You really ought to try it, I know you would like it."

"And I know I won't. Why would I give up something I absolutely love for that?" the young king answered.

Hephaestion shook his head with a smile. "I didn't say you had to give up your baths, just try it once that's all I ask."

Alexander shook his head stubbornly.

"I can't believe that this is coming from a man who thrives on new adventures, dreams of exciting places he has never seen and jumps at any chance to try something new. You must be getting old, Alexander."

"Am not."

"Are too."

Alexander glared at Hephaestion before he spoke, "I am not giving up my baths, end of discussion."

Hephaestion held up his hands in defeat, for now. As he made his way to the door he told Alexander he would meet him later, after his wonderful shower, for dinner. He heard Alexander snort and mumble to himself as he closed the door behind him.

Alexander slipped into his beloved hot bath moments later and sighed loudly. This is paradise, he decided, not some new fangled thing called a shower. He washed the dirt and grime off his body and then rested his head against the side of the tub and promptly fell asleep, letting the warm water wrap him up completely.

Hephaestion, on the other hand, didn't make it to his shower right away. He was greeted with several things that needed his immediate attention when he returned to his room. It took awhile but he was finally able to get away, he slipped out of his dirty chiton and boots and stepped under the warm water. He mentally thanked the people again from this village for creating this delightful experience. He decided that he would try to make some of these wonderful showers everywhere they traveled.

The warm water cascaded down his face and the front of his lean muscular body. He moaned audibly at the feeling it gave him. He dropped his head and let the water wash over his head and down his back. The heat was soothing as it hit his tight muscles. He flipped his hair back creating his own waterfall as it splashed around the tiles. After a few moments of just enjoying the experience, he washed himself and stepped again under the soothing waters. Then he braced himself with his hands on the wall in front of him and leaned his head back under the water letting the magic wash over him.

It was at that moment that Alexander walked into the room and saw the magnificent sight in front of him. Hephaestion was leaning into the shower with his hands bracing him. Water was cascading down his hair and over his body in waves. It shimmered down his back and over his firm bottom. Alexander followed its course farther as it continued in waves down the thighs that he loved so much and to the floor below.

Alexander was still following the water and hadn't noticed that Hephaestion had now changed positions until he started his journey back up his lover's body. He now was granted a front view of the magnificent man in front of him as Hephaestion had turned to face him. When he finally finished appraising the image before him, he found himself looking straight into his incredible blue eyes. The look in those eyes was mesmerizing. He was completely at their mercy.

Hephaestion held out his hands invitingly and Alexander obeyed without a sound. He slipped out of his clean clothes and dropped them on his way to ecstasy.

The arms that had been held out to him wrapped him gently in a cocooned and his was pulled into a mind blowing kiss; deep, powerful and sensual. He let himself be taken farther as the warm water joined in the seduction. Little kisses from both made him moan loudly and he became a slave to both.

For the next hour or so, Alexander was completely and happily seduced, pampered and spoiled by Hephaestion and the shower. His every need was met and a few he never dreamed of were added to the mix. He discovered two things; one, he was completely and totally in love with Hephaestion and two, he had proof that oil and water do mix, contrary to what he had learned.

"It wasn't so bad, was it?" Hephaestion said as they were getting dressed.

"It is alright."

Hephaestion shook his head and laughed, a sound that set Alexander's heart beating faster.

As they made their way to the dining hall, Alexander decided that he would probably give the new fangled shower another chance before he dismissed it entirely but he was sure he was going to need Hephaestion help when he tried it again.

Well, maybe a few more chances, at least. After all, he wanted to give it a fair chance.


End file.
